No
by Chess07
Summary: Such a small word. Such large implications. Series of drabbles written from different characters' POVs.
1. Bella

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I wrote this on. And even that is still being paid off…. _

No.

It's a simple word, only two letters. The dictionary defines it as an adverb meaning "a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal, as in response to a question or a request."

Probably everyone in the world knows what it means. Even if they have their own word for it, the sentiment is still universal, and people of different cultures can usually understand the point that the other is trying to make. The French have _non_. The Germans say _nein_. And, of course, there is the Spanish _no_.

I've used the word no in various forms many times before, though probably not as many as I should have. Are you hungry? Not right now. I think we should get a dog! What do you think, baby? We'd kill it, Mom. Do you mind if I go to Phil's game tonight, honey? Of course not, go ahead. Are you going to the dance at the school tonight? No, Dad. I just thought I'd go upstairs and go to bed. Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me in Florida? No, Mom. I want to stay in Forks.

But I never thought a word, especially as small as this that is used countless time a day by billions of people, could hurt so badly, or that it could change my entire world. I guess I just never heard the right person say it before.

"You don't _want _me?" I asked.

"No."

**Ok, so my 21****st**** birthday just passed on the 24****th**** of October, and this little drabble was a sort of late birthday present to myself. I know it's a little more angsty than most people would want as a b-day gift, but it was really just to get me writing again while I'm at school. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Edward

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I wrote this on. And even that is still being paid off…. _

My entire existence I had deprived myself of the things I wanted most. The most significant of my deprivation was human blood, the liquid that sustained my life in a completely different way than what is usually inferred.

Then I met her, and she added a whole new level to my personal sacrifices. I continuously reminded myself that, _No, you cannot have her._ It started as a way to keep myself from her unnaturally intoxicating blood. I could not have a taste; she was important to someone. It then became a way to keep myself from the urge to gently touch her face or tell her a joke to make her smile. _No, she's too good for you._

I decided that as long as she was alive and well, it would be enough.

But when I saw that van heading toward her, I thought only one thing.

_No, not her._

**I have found that I like writing drabbles and one-shots (not nearly as much pressure as chaptered fics). Therefore, I decided to make my "No" drabble into a series with **_**no**_** as the central theme for the drabbles each from a different character's point of view. It's pretty obvious that this one is EPOV, but I don't like this one nearly as much as my first one. Oh well…**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chess07**


	3. Rosalie

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I wrote this on. And even that is still being paid off…. _

I've been telling men no for a very long time. I've turned hundreds, maybe thousands of men down. I've dashed their, as Edward calls them, horrifically graphic fantasies.

But, sometimes, "no" is just a word.

No meaning.

No power.

Completely useless.

My family calls it "That Night" if they talk about when I became a Cullen. They don't do it often, afraid I will freak out on them. I wouldn't. I'm not that much of a bitch all of the time. That was the night that I learned that words have no worth. Words like "no" and "please" and "stop" become meaningless, and actions take over.

So when I say things like "No, she should not be one of us," it's just words.

*****

So, this is the shortest and quite possibly the most depressing thing I have ever written…. Would it be weird to say "I hope you enjoy it" like I usually do?

Also, small PSA: Non-consensual sex is NOT permissible in anyway. Despite what Rosalie thinks, words do have power and if "no" is said at anytime, it has to stop. No exceptions, period. And if this does happen, as hard as it may be, a person needs to tell someone they trust and take action IMMEDIATELY. This type of behavior should not happen at all, but if it does, it sure as hell can't go unpunished.


	4. Alice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I wrote this on. And even that is still being paid off…._

How dare they tell me no! They can't do that; I'm the cute one!

Ok, sure. It may be their wedding, but I'm just trying to make it absolutely perfect. You only get married once. Well, that's not entirely true for us, but you know what I mean. The first one is the _real _one.

How could they turn down the lion and lamb ice sculpture? Sure, no one else at the wedding would get it, but that's not the point. Or the blood red freesias dusted with real gold dust for Bella to carry? After all, it was her freesia-scented blood that Edward first noticed about her with his once golden eyes. Get it? They didn't think it was that funny. They won't even let me spring for the full orchestra to play softly during the ceremony. We'll even reuse them for the reception. See, I can be thrifty too!

She seriously needs to get used to us spending money on her if she is going to be a part of this family for eternity. She said that she didn't want the dress that Vera Wang sewed by hand herself. No, she said it would be "more meaningful" if I designed and made her gown. That's bull and we both know it. I'm not going to tell her that I have my own client list in France that includes more politicians and celebrities that she can even name. I have even dressed Johnny and Vanessa. She's still getting designer and doesn't even know it. Take that, Swan!

I really just want them to be happy. Edward has been alone for so long, and we all felt badly about being together around him. When Bella said yes, though, I think his heart would have stopped from the amount of pure joy radiating from within him. Well, if it had been beating.

I want their special day to be just as heart-stopping. Oh! What if we….

"No, Alice! Don't even think about it!"

****

**Dear Santa: I want a new A key for my laptop for Christmas. Mine is broken and it makes typing REALLY difficult. Thanks!**

**Drabble #4 is longer quite a bit fluffier that all of the other ones…. Don't you just love Alice? She is the perfect example of overcoming terrible circumstances by looking to the future instead of the past. **

**Yeah, that was super cheesy.**

**Well, I hope my little bit of Alice brightened your day. Also, to everyone who is celebrating something, have a great holiday! See you next year!**

**Chess07**


End file.
